Girls These Days...
by Love Monkey
Summary: Lucca goes over to fix Marle's heater... but to her surprise... Rated R for Adult Content and Yuri... PLEASE R/R!!


Chrono Trigger: Girls these days...  
  
Lucca looked up at Crono... sweat pouring down from her head. Shwiftly wiped it away with the back of her hand and smiled up at him. Hloses eyes, turned his head downward a bit and grinned.  
  
Crono: "Sure is cold at 8:30 isn't it?"  
  
He got up from the floor, walked over to the door and retrieved hieadband... he tied it around his head  
  
Lucca: "Yeah, but I finally finished your repairs"  
  
(Had you fooled didn't I? =p)  
  
Crono: "About time... you spent all day on it"  
  
Lucca: "These things take time, Crono"  
  
Crono: "I know... I was just kidding, by the way... Marle came by my housoday. She said she needed to talk to you about something, about a brokeeater."  
  
Lucca: "Poor girl... gets cold this time a year, guess I better go warm hep pretty soon"  
  
Crono looked at Lucca funny  
  
Lucca: "What?"  
  
Crono: "Haha... you need some sleep Lucca... you mean you need to fix heeater, right?"  
  
Lucca: "Of course... what did I say?"  
  
Crono: "Never mind that... I'll see you later, thanks for fixing my sword"  
  
Crono picked up his sword off the ground and sheathed it, then he turneo lucca... waved at her and went out her door. The winter winds wericking up and Crono had to wrap his arms around himself to shield thighty winds. Lucca looked outside and saw him walk back to his house.  
  
Lucca: *poor kid, I should've offered him a ride.. it IS a long walk froere to there out in this sorta weather* "Well, I need to go over to the  
Castle and fix that heater... the princess will certainly freeze without."  
  
Lucca walked back over in her living room and retrieved her headset thahe always wore and put it on. She looked in the mirror in her room... shpun around showing off her outfit she wore in the days of Crono and therdventures. She giggled and retrieved her jacket and tools from under heed for the weather outside. Lucca opened her door and went out... thinds of the area were blowing stronger then ever. The hair that stuck ouf her headset blew with the wind, Lucca went around the back of her houso start up her prototype vehicle that she occasionly used in cold weather.  
The car's exterior had a thick sheet of ice over it... Lucca had to prhe door to get it open... when she finally did... she started up the cas it made a loud booming noise... a sound that told her that she needed took at it when she got back. She sat the tools in the passenger side ohe car, got in.. and shut the door. Lucca pressed the accelerator and shoomed off to the castle.  
  
The Castle wasn't very far from where Lucca lived... she just didn't wano walk in the wind. With the car Lucca got to the castle in no time. Shrabbed her tools and got out of the car. With the heavy tools... Luccad a hard time trying to run up the stairs into the castle, two guardhat were guarding the door quickly opened it for Lucca to get inside.  
When she got inside... she shivered and thanked the guards.. who noddeack at her, then closed the door. Without another word... Lucca walked uo the royal chamber where the King sat.  
  
Lucca: "Ah, your highness... the princess has summoned me to fix heeater"  
  
King: "Well well... if it isn't Lucca... I haven't seen you around here iuite some time! Where have you been?"  
  
Lucca: "Here and there your highness"  
  
King: "Very well... very well... what did you say you came by for again?"  
  
Lucca: "Um.. to fix Princess Nadia's heater, sire"  
  
King: "Oh? She didn't inform me that it was broken... very well.. goouck to you"  
  
Lucca nodded and headed back.... she took a left turn up to Marle's room,  
it was up 5 short flights of stairs. She climbed them no problem aneached a hallway that connected to her room. She stopped and lookeround the hall. It was beautifully decorated with lanterns and otheouse hold assortments. Lucca stood fixed on the large doors that were thntrance to Marle's room. She knocked.... a voice answered.. Marle's voice  
  
Marle: "You can enter!"  
  
Lucca pushed the door open and entered her enormous room, she looked arouno see where Marle was... but was nowhere to be found.  
  
Suddenly the door slammed from behind when Lucca was in the room! *WHAM!*  
Lucca jumped started. Marle giggled...  
  
Marle: "Scared ya didn't I?"  
  
Lucca: "Yes, princess.. you did"  
  
Marle: "Haha... even after our adventure you still DARE to call mrincess?! Im your friend Lucca!"  
  
Lucca: "Ok, ok.. sorry Marle. Say, aren't you a bit cold in that?"  
  
Marle: "Nooo.. keeps me warm"  
  
Marle was wearing her silk night gown she wears before bed everynight.. Iooked very thick... but still made Lucca wonder if she was cold or not.  
  
Lucca: "Ok" She smiled. "Where the heater?"  
  
Marle pointed over in the corner...  
  
Marle: "Over there!"  
  
Lucca went over to the corner of the room and kneeled down to fix it.  
  
Lucca: "Hmm..."  
  
She looked at it more closely...  
  
Lucca: "Marle... this heater isn't broken... it just isnt..."  
  
Lucca was cut off by the touch of Marle's hands, massaging her shoulders.  
  
Marle: "Isn't what?"  
  
Lucca gulped...  
  
Lucca: "It.. um.. it's... it's just not, not plugged in... that's all"  
  
Marle: "Oh.. silly me"  
  
Lucca stood up slowly and turned to Marle, she had a compassionate look ier eye  
  
Marle: "Lucca.. I knew the heater wasn't plugged in... I wanted you heror a reason"  
  
Lucca: "What reason would that be?"  
  
Marle leaned really close to Lucca and gently kissed her on her lips...  
Lucca backed away fast  
  
Lucca: "Marle are you insane?! Who do you think I am?"  
  
Marle: "You didn't like that just now?"  
  
She walked towards Lucca as Lucca slowly backed away confused  
  
Lucca: "Well.. um.. I dunno"  
  
Marle: "Please tell me the truth"  
  
Lucca: "Well... I um... was just.. so sudden... that's all"  
  
Lucca hit Marle's bed and flung backwards on it with a startled look on heace. Marle kept advancing toward her...  
  
Marle: "You don't have to be afraid of me Lucca, Im not afraid of you....  
infact, im very... VERY comfortable around you... you always seem to knohat your doing"  
  
Lucca took off her glasses and began to clean them with her shirt. Heeart beating faster as Marle got closer made it hard to her to put theack on her face. Marle reached over and pushed them away, and put boter arms on either side of Lucca's head... forcing her head down onto thed.  
  
Marle: "Calm down Lucca... Im here for you."  
  
Lucca: "Im just... shocked! You never told me?"  
  
Marle: "Not with Crono and all his friends around"  
  
Lucca: "What about your father...?"  
  
Marle: "I won't tell him if you don't" she winked at her.  
  
Lucca was still shocked at Marle's rather... "different" approach. Shidn't know what to say...  
  
Lucca: "Wel.. well.. what are you gonna do now?"  
  
Marle leaned down and begin to kiss Lucca on her lips again... Lucca didn'ull back this time... instead she closed her eyes and began to kiss heack, even began to get turned on by the whole ordeal. The sweet smell oherry on Marle's body only made Lucca want her more. When they finishehe kiss... Marle looked to see Lucca fondling with her sash.  
  
Marle: "Hmm.. you sure are naughty for a first"  
  
Lucca: "Im a big girl now"  
  
Marle slowly undid the sash to her robe... the weight of it falling down,  
showing her womanly figure down at Lucca. Lucca was astoundished... shad never seen anything so beautiful in her life. The strange cherry smelecame stronger when she undid her robe, this made Lucca insanely crazy for  
Marle.  
  
Lucca: "Marle.. I think I like you"  
  
Marle: "Lucca... I KNOW I love you!"  
  
they both smiled at each other and kissed once again. Marle stopped totice that Lucca still had her headset on. She removed it from heead.... revealing her short purple hair. Lucca rolled her over to wherhe was on top of her. Lucca undid the first button of her shirt anulled the whole thing over her head and onto the floor. She pressed heody against Marles. Marle pulled Lucca's shorts off her and onto thloor... leaving nothing but her socks on. While occupied with eacther... they pulled the covers off her bed and laid in it. Marle pullehe covers over both of them and they embraced each other for the lonight to come.  
  
After a few hours together... Lucca was fully dressed in what she came in.  
Marle was asleep in her bed... with a slight smile on her face. Luccrinned and covered her back up. She had never felt so good in her life,  
while walking toward the door.. she stopped and looked back at her, should be back soon... very soon. Lucca walked out her bedroom and shut thoor. Walking down the dark hall.. she laughed to herself...  
  
Lucca: "Girls these days..." 


End file.
